Dimensional Twist
by LeviathanReaper
Summary: Wally is in an alternative universe after disappearing in ENDGAME episode 20 of season 2. Rated T just incase...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This story is about what happens next after Wally's 'so called' death!  
Enjoy! And Review! This is from Wally's point of view.**

'_Err what's going on?' _a cold breeze hit me in the face this kept happening which started to annoy me after a hearing my stomach growl like an angry Bear I decided to open my eyes.

The whiteness and emptiness shocked me, '_where the hell is I? And why am I in an area surrounded by snow?' _all of sudden past memories flooded in to my mind only then did I realize that I was in the arctic and I supposedly died, well disappeared technically! '_Oh, Artemis is going to kill me'. _I shot off towards central city as if hell was chasing me after a few minutes I arrived at our home in central city but was speechless to see other in our home and that we didn't live there together… '_When did we move out? Wait….. How long have I been gone for?' _with that though in mind I quickly dashed to a news agent to see that it was June 20th 2016. _'But that was the day I dyed yet I am still here? I need to find Artemis and Dick!'_

I raced to Gotham having a race with the speed of light it took me under a minute to arrive outside Wayne Manor, taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. I was so glad to see a very familiar face! 'Dick! Dude! It's so good to see you!' I exclaimed clearly overjoyed,  
Dick had a familiar grin on his face 'Wally! Where have you been? No one has heard or seen you for 15 hours? Everyone is going mental with your disappearance!'  
Dick moved aside and allowed me to entre where we took a seat in the living room.

"I woke up in the arctic about 20 minutes ago"

"What were you doing there?" Questioned Dick

I looked at Dick strangely, "I was there with Barry and Bart to shut down the machinery made by the Reach to destroy the Earth.."

Dick looked at me absolutely confused and asked "Who is the Reach? And when this supposedly happen?"

"Today Dick! You where there!"

"Wally I haven't left Gotham all day and.." Dick took a deep breath "You're uncle is dead Wally he died last year"

I stared a Dick in disbelief "Uncle Barry is not dead! I saw him today! We saved the world together! He can't be dead! NO!" I wanted to cry but held my tears at bay.

"I need to see Artemis, Where is she?"

"Who's Artemis?" Questioned Dick.

"Very funny Dick, you know Artemis we've all been friends for 6 years. Stop playing around because it's not funny anymore, Uncle Barry might be dead but I want to see Artemis so tell me where she is?!"

"Wally who is Artemis?"

I groaned "She is my girlfriend off 5 years.."

Dick regarded me cautiously "Wally you have never dated anyone called Artemis and to be frank your girlfriend won't be happy about hearing about you another girl…"

"My girlfriend is Artemis"

"No Wally her name is Linda Park"


	2. Chapter 2

"Har, Har, Har. Very funny friend! Is this a joke? Are you deliberately being annoying? Who the hell is Linda Park? What kind of name is that?" Wally calmly responds trying not to explode with anger.  
"What kind of name is Wally?"Dick responds  
"Seriously? Were back to that again?" Wally continues "Did Artemis put you up to this? Is this revenge for the blackmail material I have off you and Zatanna?"  
"Zatanna and I?" Dick regards me suspiciously "What are you talking about?"  
"You know when I got a video of you guys kissing and doing other things..."  
Dick suddenly looks at me if I belong in an asylum "That never happened and Zatanna has something with Batman and I'm with Batgirl so stop making up lies! That's how rumours get started and a certain redhead won't see the next years off his life if that happens"  
"Ok! Ok! Sheesh! Anyway boy wonder in all seriousness taking the threat off the table where is Artemis?"  
"I still have no clue who Artemis is..."  
Wally exclaims "STOP LYING TO ME! You are very aware on who Artemis is!"  
Something in Dick suddenly clicks "Wally, what did you say you where you doing in the Arctic again?"  
Wally rolls his eyes "Saving the world... stopping The Reach technology from destroying it, you stopped hot speedster sex by phoning Artemis and I"  
Dick groans in disgust "Thanks for that... who are The Reach again?"  
"Aliens who wanted to control the earth, the light attracted them to the earth by making the justice league international criminals; do you remember any off this?"

Dick starts to stand up "No... But I have a theory on something but I need to double check whether it's possible, so go home and I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe this whole thing is something you dreamed up and hopefully that's true"  
"I didn't dream any off this up!"  
"Ok if you say so. Just go home and come back with a clear head tomorrow ok?"  
"Ok... I'll be back tomorrow, see you then!"  
Dick walked Wally to the door and shared a manly embrace, Wally speed off towards Central City to stay with his parents for the night as he was unsure about his living arrangements.

**Authors Note:  
I'm not going to be able to update this story for a while as I'm busy with exams however I haven't deserted any of my stories and shall continue writing in July.**


End file.
